Ten Seconds
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: As he lay in silence, he closed his eyes and started to count their memories together. GraLu. Oneshot.


Okay, so I'm back with a GraLu fic. I hope it's okay.

I promise I'll try to update my other stories in the coming weeks. I just want to try and test the waters with GraLu for the sake of my other fic – Droplets.

Before anything else, Joy (**Hachibukai**), get some tissue now. haha.

All mistakes are mine. This fic is un-beta'd.

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Ten Seconds**

~0~

The hall was silent and only a small patch of light lit the entire desolate place.

She could already feel the emotions rushing through her veins – pain, anguish, sadness, and fear. Her face scrunched up in disgust as she smelled the metallic aroma of blood drenching her skin and clothes.

She doesn't know whether she'd cry or scream in agony because there is only one thing in her mind right now – and that is to save _him_.

Lucy's hand trembled as she struggled to pull out the blade embedded inside his chest. It hurts her to see him like this, but it hurts her even more to know that she's the reason why he was suffering.

She winced in pain when the sharp edges of the blade grazed her palm. He might have seem to notice her discomfort because she felt his hand covered her own to stop whatever she's doing.

She couldn't stand all of this.

She didn't want any of this to happen.

But it did.

He was dying.

And it's all because of her.

"Lu-cy." he said in staggered breaths; blood trickling down his chin.

_Drip._

"Gr- Gray, I... I didn't"

_Drop._

"Shh, it's okay, there's..."

_Drip._

"Gray -" And she felt a drop of blood rest on her pale cheeks. "- I'm sorry."

He shifted his hands as he tried to pull the sword out from inside him – but to no avail. It was already piercing a lot of his vital organs, and he knew it's only a matter of time before he passes out.

But it was okay.

He knew it was for the best.

He knew it was for her.

Because in all honesty, his life was hers and will always be hers.

"Luce, look at me."

His voice was desperate. He needed to see her one last time - yes it is selfish, but a dying man could care any less.

Lucy tried to move her body but she found herself glued on the spot; like a lifeless puppet submitting to its master.

It was because of her weakness that they got into this predicament, and it was because of her that Gray rushed head on to a battle by himself.

"Lucy."

Finally, she felt her head look upwards to his face. Her chocolate orbs started to fill with unshed tears as she saw his dull midnight blue eyes.

"Gray, please, don't do this to me."

And he smiled weakly as she tried to mumble out incoherent thoughts about how she'll hunt him down if ever he died.

"Gray, please."

He felt every inch of his body burning up but Gray did not care and he slowly lifted his left hand to gently brush away the crimson liquid off her face.

"Blood doesn't suit you Lucy."

"Y-you think so?"

He nodded back.

"Then the more rea-" Lucy's eyes went black as her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her body stiffened for a second making her loosen her hold on the blade. Then, with a heartbeat, she closed her eyes and slump her body forward onto Gray – making the blade pierce him deeper – as he also fell on his back with the added weight.

She never got to finish her sentence.

It was like watching an old movie. The world just started to turn slowly and all he could hear was the laughter of a madman resounding in the hall.

"Useless pieces should die right?"

He wanted to curse the man, wanted to tear him from limb to limb but before he could even muster the strength to call on to his ice powers, the hooded figure disappeared from their sight – and only the sound of retreating footsteps could be heard as he took a piece of Lucy's self with him.

- Her heart in his hands.

For the first time in his life, Gray felt all of himself ache from it all. None of this would have happened if he was there for her. None of this would have transpired in the first place if they weren't together. He knew his life as an S-class mage would lure out some powerful enemies, but he never thought his relationship with Lucy could lead to this.

He wanted to feel the regret of falling for her but he knew in his heart that he'd never do such a thing.

His time with Lucy has been the best of his life.

- and regretting all of it would make him a living lie.

"Lucy?"

He tried to shake her, his hands now free as he no longer cared about the blade stuck inside of him.

Silence.

"Lucy?"

He shook her again, roughly this time - tears flowing from his eyes.

"LUCY!"

He shouted, but he knew it was futile.

It was too late.

He knew it was all over and Gray was no fool.

He sighed in defeat as he let out an agonizing scream and cried hard for the first time in his life.

As he lay on his back, he tried to clear his thoughts from revenge – because Fairy Tail would surely take care of it for him – and started to count his remaining seconds. He closed his eyes and hugged Lucy as close to him as possible.

Soon they would meet again.

_Ten._

Gray knew she loves roses and so he gave her a dozen on her last birthday.

_Nine._

She was laughing beside him as they made snow-angels under the cold winter night. Her mere presence gave him reasons to look forward to tomorrow.

_Eight._

On one summer night, as he was having chills and fever, Lucy stayed by his side to keep him safe and sound.

_Seven._

She told him not to strip anymore, and he just smirked and told her she's one selfish and possessive girlfriend.

_Six._

He asked her out on the first day of autumn only to have their date jeopardized by Erza and Mira.

_Five._

She gently swept away his bangs, eager to see his slumbering face. She thought he was sleeping as she bent down and kissed him on the lips. It was their first shared kiss.

_Four._

She came back from a mission bloodied and injured, and all she did was gave him her toothy smile to soothe his raging emotions.

_Three._

He was in the market when he saw the perfect ring. He still has it inside his pocket until this day.

_Two._

She always says I love you to him, but he never told her he did. He thought actions speak louder than words.

_One._

And right now as he kissed her forehead one last time, he wanted to shout 'I love you' but dismissed the thought right away.

Because there was silence and darkness.

And then, there was none.

* * *

~O~

Yes, I know I'm evil to write my first GraLu fic like this. Haha. But I wanted to get this thing out of my head - fast.

Anyways, thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts.

**~o~**

**Your reviews make me happy! So just click that review button at the bottom of the page! ^^**

**Fia.**


End file.
